Friends
by BaronVonBadGrammar
Summary: A man who is so severley depressed that he was deemed "too far gone" and had to be released. One day he searches the web for My Little Pony merchandise, during his search he stumbles across a site that is giving plushies away. He clicks on the plushies and waits for them to be delivered. These plushies are a little more then first thought and now he has to live with them.
1. Chapter 1

A young man named "Devron" sat at his desk searching through sites for merchandise to buy from his favourite show, My Little Pony. Devron could feel tears slowly skate down his cheeks and to his knees, he wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. Devon then stumbled across a site called "ToysLife", a shop that looked like it was from 1998, it was basic and easy to use. Devron mindlessly scrolled through the site until he found the perfect purchase for him. Plushies of the mane 6, all of which where being given away as they where unwanted by the owner.

The description for the Plushies claimed that they where haunted and that the owner had to get rid of them. Devron wiped away a fresh tear that had slithered down his cheek. He clicked on 'purchase', instead of asking for a credit card or anyother payment method, it instead asked if he was sure. He clicked 'Yes' and the order was accepted. Devron wondered why it never asked him for his address but instead decided to stand up and walk to his living room before choosing to stare out of the window at the surrounding fields.

His house was a small shack on the side of a large hill, waterfalls and caves where dotted along the side of the hill. The house was easy to spot on the side of the moment, being made entirely of wood made it easy to see. It was lonely on the side of the hill, no one ever came and he spent all day everyday alone, watching the waterfalls.

Devron stared at the waterfalls through the day until it turned to night, at which point he left his house and stood by the side of the waterfall, watching is splash into the pool at the bottom.

"Sir, your parcel." A man says as he approaches Devron.

Devron turns towards him, his cheeks soaked in tears. The man nervously approaches him, holding a cardboard box out in front of him. Devron grabs the box, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Tha..." He says, his voice fading out.

The delivery man quickly turns around and heads back down the hill.

Devron looks down at the box before turning around and heading back to his house, the walk up the hill being no issue for Devron as he had done it hundreds of times. As Devron approached his house he put the box on the floor so he could open the door, he quickly opened the door and picked the box back up. He then headed back into his house and into his Living room. He set the box down on a table inside his Living room, Devron walks into the Kitchen and grabs a knife before heading back into the Living room. He uses the knife to cut open the tape keeping the box closed, inside is a perfect plushie replica of Fluttershy.

Devron takes her out of the box, placing her on the table. He grabs a brush from a drawer to his side and gently brushes the plushie with the brush.

"Friend..." Devron says with a smile as tears stream down his face.

Devron then gently hugs the plushie, his tears dampening the fur of the newly recieved plushie. Devron then sets it down on the table before heading back into the kitchen. While in the kitchen he grabs a glass and fills it with water, he then heads back into the Living room, only to find that his new plushie had dissapeared.

"Fr-Friend?..." Devron whimpers. "I-I have drink..."

Devron then falls to his knees, spilling the glass of water.

"Not even a plushie wants to be near me..." Devron sniffles as he falls onto his side.

Devron curls into a ball and starts to cry, his sadness becoming to much for him to stay silent. Devron's crying slowly turns to whimpers, then into a choked sniffle before fading into a gentle breathing as he fell asleep in a puddle of his own tears.

The entire time, the plushie of Fluttershy watched on from behind a sofa that sat near a wall. Fluttershy looked over towards the front door, she was desperate to escape, was, she was so sure he was going to be some freak that was going to do perverted things to her, that's what she was told by another group of plushies, that human adults bought them to do disgusting things to them. It seemed like Devron wasn't going to do that, it was like he only wanted to have company. He seemed, lonely. Fluttershy looked over the door before letting out a quiet sigh, instead of trying to escape she nervously sneaked up to Devron while he slept and snuggled up to him, doing what a plushie should do.

She was too nervous to sleep so she just listened to the sound of Devron breathing and the whimper he would make every few minutes. It was heartbreaking to her, she felt horrible for trying to escape from Devron even though she knew that it was possible that he was a pervert. The personality of the show shone through as she felt a large amount of compassion for the creature who had been crying not that long ago.

"Friend..." Devron whimpers in his sleep as fresh tears streak across his face and to the floor.

Fluttershy, then gently presses against him. Devron then wraps his arms around her in a hug as a small smile twitches at the corner of his lips. Fluttershy wanted to hug him back, but she knew she couldn't, she was so desperate to make him feel better, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't risk what might happen if Devron found out if she was alive. Instead, she just sat still, faking not being alive. After an hour, Devron awakens with a quiet yawn, rubbing at his eyes to clear them of his dried tears. After he does so he feels something soft and fluffy at his feet, he looks down and see's the Fluttershy plushie he recieved last night.

"Friend..." Devron says quitely as he pulls the plushie into a gentle hug.

Fluttershy couldn't hid it anymore and tightly hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for trying to escape!" Fluttershy squeaks out.

Devron's eyes go wide as he freezes in surprise.

"Oh no..." Fluttershy whimpers.

"Friend... Alive?" Devron asks.

"Y-Yes..." Fluttershy answers as she tries to make herself as small as possible.

"Wait... You tried to escape?" Devron asks.

"Y-Yes..." Fluttershy answers with a sniffle.

"I... I can let you go... If you want." Devron asks with a choked sniffle.

"NO!" Fluttershy squeaks. "I-I mean, n-no thank you."

"Why? I won't be insulted... No one likes... anyway." Devron mumbles, his voice cutting out.

"I-I want to stay." Fluttershy answers.

"So... You're alive... I'm scared, please don't hate me..." Devron mumbles.

"H-Hate you?" Fluttershy asks.

"No one like me... too depressed... say..." Devron mumbles so quitely his voice fades in and out.

"I don't hate you, we're friends after all." Fluttershy points out.

"W-We are? Friend?" Devron asks.

"Yes, friend." Fluttershy answers.

Devron smiles, his face lighting up and filled with joy. Devron then gently hugs Fluttershy before letting her go.

"Friend want a drink?" Devron asks.

"Yes, please, if you wouldn't mind." Fluttershy answers with a smile.

"Of course friend... anything you want." Devron's voice fades in and out again. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Devron came back with a glass of water for her she noticed something about his body, even through his clothes it was visible. He was skinny, too skinny, so skinny in fact that he was nearly skeletal.

"Devron, how ofter do you eat? If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asks.

"Once a month." Devron answers as he hands the glass of water to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy drops the glass as her mouth hangs limply open.

"Y-You can't do that! You need to eat daily." Fluttershy says, her caring side coming out.

"I... I don't get hungry..." Devron answers as he wipes the water up with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Devron, you'll die!" Fluttershy 'shouts'.

"Th... That's not so bad, right? I-I wouldn't be so alone... I'd not be around to be sad..." Devron says as he heads back into the kitchen, the sound of the tap running hinting to him refilling the glass.

'He's so much worse then I thought...'

"Devron..." Fluttershy mutters.

"I brought you another drink." Devron says as he hands the glass back to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy takes a small sip of the water before putting it down next to her.

"H-How does drinking and eating work? You're a plushie, right?" Devron asks.

"I don't know, we don't need it to survive but it's nice to pretend to be a living creature sometimes." Fluttershy answers.

"You're a living creature to me." Devron says as he strokes Fluttershy's back.

Fluttershy lets out a calm sigh and enjoys the feeling of being stroked.

"Would it really be so bad if I died? You could move onto someone else and I could stop being so... Damaged..." Devron asks.

"Don't think like that Devron, nopony should think like that about death." Fluttershy mumbles.

Devron sighs as he continues to stroke Fluttershy's back.

"I should've said this when you first arrived, but I guess it skipped my mind. You're free to do anything here, the house is yours and you can even enjoy the field outside, everywhere but my bedroom, never go there. Just... Please come back, I don't wanna be alone again." Devron whimpers.

"I'll always come back, I promise." Fluttershy says as she rests a soft fluffy hoof on Devron's hand.

"Thank you... Friend..." Devron says with a small smile. "Hopefully the rest of the mane six will arrive soon, then you can have some pony friends."

"That would be nice, I haven't seen them since we were created." Fluttershy says with a happy smile.

"When they arrive you'll get to spend all the time you want together." Devron says as he gently pats Fluttershy's back.

A knock comes from the front door. Devron stands up and walks to the door, opening the door with a tired sounding creak.

"Another parcel for ya." The same delivery man from yesterday says as he hands the parcel to Devron.

Devron gives the delivery man a small smile and a nod before closing the door and heading back to Fluttershy. Devron sits down in front of Fluttershy and uses his finger nails to tear the tape on the top of the box, he then opens it reavealing a sleeping AppleJack.

"AppleJack!" Fluttershy squeaks as she pulls the sleeping AppleJack into a tight hug, waking her up with a scare.

AppleJack lets out a scream of fear and tries to wriggle free of the tight hug, until she realized it was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, for the love of... Don't scare me like that." AppleJack panted as she tried to calm herself down.

"Oh." Fluttershy nervously giggles. "Sorry."

AppleJack looks at Devron, her face covered with an expression of nervousness.

"It's okay, Devron isn't like what they told us about." Fluttershy explains.

"How long have ya been here for Flutters?" AppleJack asks.

"Half a day." Fluttershy answers.

"Not even a full day, Flutters, he's a stallion! He's probably gonna do some freaky things ta us before he goes ta bed. Ya haven't been here long enough to know he won't." AppleJack points out.

"Devron is..." Fluttershy mumbles.

"What Fluttershy wants to say is that I'm not like them, I'm too busy day dreaming about dieing or resenting myself to do what you're thinking." Devron replies for Fluttershy.

"I... Wouldn't have said it that way." Fluttershy mumbles.

"AppleJack, please don't try to leave. Devron needs us right now, I'm going to stay with him, please do the same. If you wouldn't mind that is." Fluttershy asks.

"Fine, but as soon as he tries something Ah'm leavin' here." AppleJack answers, pointing at Devron.

"If I tried anything like that, I'd let you out myself..." Devron mumbles.

"Yer awfully skinny fer a human." AppleJack points out.

"Devron, doesn't really eat. He's going to die if he doesn't eat more often." Fluttershy sighs.

"Why wouldn't you eat more? Why would ya starve yerself?" AppleJack asks.

"Because it wouldn't be so bad if I died, you guys would be free and I wouldn't be so depressed anymore." Devron answers.

"Wait a apple pickin' minute, yer not thinking like that no more. Not while Ah'm here." AppleJack says with a stomp.

"So you're staying?" Fluttershy asks.

"Eeyup, no way Ah can leave you guys like this." AppleJack answers.

Devron then explains to AppleJack about where they can go and even made some rules for the pair to follow.


End file.
